familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of West Point Cadets 1819
Listing of graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point for 1819. * See also Index / Prior Year / Next Year Class of 1819 203 William A. Eliason: For twenty years an engineer of coastal installations. 204 Frederick A. Underhill: Worked on the coastal defenses of the Gulf of Mexico, first as an Army engineer, then as a civilian contractor; died there. 205 Cornelius A. Ogden: Army engineer, mostly of coastal defenses, for over 35 years. 206 Edward D. Mansfield: On graduation, declined his appointment: a long life as a civilian lawyer, journalist, and author. 207 Henry Brewerton: Engineer, mostly of harbors and their fortifications; Superintendent of the Academy. 208 John R. Bowes: Resigned after three years, and no further trace of him. 209 Henry A. Thompson: Seventeen eventless years in the Army; as a civilian, a civil engineer and a railroad and bank executive. 210 Zebina J. D. Kinsley: Taught tactics for fifteen years at the Military Academy, mostly Artillery; then resigned and was the principal of a nearby school. 211 William Turnbull: For thirty-five years a Topographical Engineer, with service in the Mexican War; most of his work was in river and lake improvements. 212 Joshua Baker: Taught a year at the Academy, then resigned from the Army; a lawyer, engineer, politician and planter in Louisiana. 213 Justin Dimick: Fifty-two years in the Army, in the Canadian border disturbances, fighting in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War, and in charge of a Union camp for Confederate prisoners, then an old Soldiers' home. 214 George W. Whistler: One of the earliest of the great railroad engineers, projected and built the railroad from Moscow to St. Petersburg, and died in Russia. 215 Benjamin Walker: Forty years in the Army, some of them in the War of 1812 before being appointed a Cadet; mostly on recruiting service, on commissary duty, or as paymaster on the frontier or in war zones. 216 Daniel Tyler (1799-1882): Fifteen years in the Artillery, during which he wrote the Army's first artillery manual, and at the end of which he resigned due to infighting; a long civilian career in railroads and coal followed, then a controversial service in the Union Army during the War between the States, and back to his railroad and industrial career. His granddaughter married US President Teddy Roosevelt. One nephew also was a Union General. 217 John F. Hamtramck: Resigned within three years, settling as a Virginia planter; served in his State's Volunteers in the Mexican War. 218 Ethan C. Sickles: Died in Florida four years after graduating. 219 James S. Hepburne: Five years in the Army, then a civilian doctor in New Orleans, but died young. 220 John L'Engle: Nearly twenty years in the Army in various duties, mostly in the South; settled in Florida as a planter. 221 John M. Edwards: Resigned after three years; his civilian career unknown. 222 Austin Brockenbrough: Fourteen years of a very quiet Army career, some of it on topographical duty. 223 William Malcolm: Posted to Mississippi and Alabama; and Louisiana, where he died four years after graduating. 224 John Mackenzie: Nine years in various frontier posts; killed by a sergeant. 225 Joseph D. Rupp: Died in Florida two years after graduating. 226 Jacob A. Dumeste: Twelve years in the Army, most of it quietly in his home State of Maryland. 227 James R. Blaney: Seven years after graduating, he was dismissed for continuing insubordination. 228 Roswell Conant: Resigned a year after graduating, and died the next. 229 Jasper Strong: Resigned after four years, and settled in Florida for nearly forty; at the beginning of the War between the States, pulled up stakes for his home State of Vermont, where he died. 230 Henry Gilbert: Died eight years after graduating, having spent half his Army career teaching artillery at the Academy. 231 William H. Swift: Thirty years as an Army engineer of waterway and coastal improvements, he took responsibility for the destruction of the Minot's Ledge lighthouse and resigned; for the next thirty years he was a civilian railroad engineer and executive. References * Collum's 1827 West Point Roster George W. Cullum's Biographical Register of the Officers and Graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, since its establishment in 1802. Cullum's Register is an index to all the graduates of the Military Academy at West Point, in sequential order, class by class, and within each class, in the final order of merit they achieved as cadets — or at least from 1818 to 1978, when the Register dropped the order of merit. The Register was first conceived by Gen. George Washington Cullum (Class of 1833, ranking 3d in his Class; Superintendent of the Academy in 1864‑1866; his own Cullum number is 709). He started with a sort of draft version in 1850, then published it in its final form in a third edition. Category:Alumni of the United States Military Academy